


alpha/beta is just the post-tumblr version of seme/uke and you know it

by Tweekpuncher



Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Cringe, Cum Inflation, Dirty Talk, Embarrassing, Knotting, M/M, OOC, PWP, fuck biology i aint give a shit, im horny and nothing in life matters, married, the most heteronormative gay porn youll ever read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekpuncher/pseuds/Tweekpuncher
Summary: omega tweek has an untimely heat and gets fucked by his husband alpha craig. that's it. that's the whole thing.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 9
Kudos: 142





	alpha/beta is just the post-tumblr version of seme/uke and you know it

“bby i went into heat. );”

Just reading the words made Craig’s skin prickle. The sweat the sun’s wrung from his skin went cold, his nipples standing at attention. The foreman’s was in the other room, just separated by the wooden skeleton of the house they were stripping down so they could build it up into something of greater value. He stopped to grab his shirt from the bag on the floor and cover himself before turning to inform, not to ask, his boss that he was heading home early.

He mindlessly palmed the tent in his jeans as he drove, taking rolling stops, slamming the gas on yellows. It was too early for Tweek’s heat; he wouldn’t have taken his suppressants this early in the month. If properly planned, a heat was an inconvenience at the worst. But with a surprise start like this, they were looking at nearly a week trapped at home. They had the sick days, so that wouldn’t be a problem. It would be an embarrassing return, though. Losing track of your omega’s heat was a teenager’s mistake, not something a couple should still be struggling with after five years of marriage.

The front door was unlocked. Craig made a note to himself to scold Tweek later, knowing well he’d forget by the time they were able to have a clear-headed conversation. The front room of their shotgun house was warmer than the summer outside. Entering the invisible wall of scent felt like being submerged in warm water. Craig nearly stumbled when it hit him, but he managed to keep on his feet, kicking off his shoes and throwing his bag haphazardly to the floor.

In the bedroom, Tweek had dumped out the hamper in order to make a nest of Craig’s dirty clothes on the low mattress. He was lost inside one of Craig’s blue sweatshirts, laying on his back with his knees up to his chest, using one hand to vigorously finger his sopping wet asshole and the other to hold a pair of his alpha’s used underwear over his mouth and nose. He ceased motion as his crossed eyes attempted to focus on the source of the sudden scent in the room; he mewled, confused.

“Babe, what happened?” Craig asked. He was already removing his clothes.

“It came early...” Tweek babbled through a flood of saliva. He threw his arms up, sleeves flapping past the ends of his hands, inviting Craig to crawl overtop of him. When Craig lay flat over his omega, smothering him under his weight and heat, Tweek desperately hissed, “Breed me breed me breed me breed me!”

“I’m gonna scent you first.” His voice was usually deep, but it dropped even further under the effects of Tweek’s gushing pheromones. He did his best to focus despite Tweek’s nails scraping his shoulder blades, using one leg looped behind Craig’s back as leverage so that he could hump up into his bellybutton, growling like a frightened cat. The gland below Tweek’s ear was swollen, beating along with his panicked heart. It fit perfectly under Craig’s lips. He pressed his teeth softly into the tenderness, licking and sucking in turn. Once he’d suckled one purple, he trailed to the opposite side, leaving a chain of bruises and bites as he went.

Being scented calmed Tweek down enough to at least hush his pained keening. He used his freshly renewed brainpower to hike Craig’s dirty sweatshirt up to his collarbone, baring his puffy pink nipples. Craig happily responded to his bratty little omega’s demand, tucking his head down to pull at Tweek’s tits with his teeth.

“Breed me, breed me,” Tweek began to moan again. “Fuck me full of your pups, please, Craig, fill me up, make me pop—oh, _Jesus_ —”

“Shh, baby, I’ve got you. I’m gonna take care of you. I always do, don’t I?” Craig panted purposefully down into Tweek’s open, awaiting mouth. Words came effortlessly when his alpha nature took over, though his brain was fogged nearly opaque. He chafed his turgid cock against Tweek’s narrow thigh, fucking into the divot between his pelvis and his pointless dick. “Show me where it goes. Show me my hole.”

He sat up off of his small husband, taunting him with his dripping dick. Tweek spread his legs wide, until his knees were nearly pressed to the mattress on either side, using his fingers to open his asshole wide, showing where Craig had permanently stretched him as wide as his fat cock.

“It’s yours, it’s yours, I’m yours, let me be your fucktoy, please, Craig, fuck me, fuck me, knock me up—”

“Shut up.” Tweek’s mouth snapped shut with a click of teeth. Craig pressed down on Tweek’s thighs, pinning them to the bed. His whined deep in his throat, but obeyed his alpha, biting his lips to keep them closed. Though he felt nothing but overwhelming lust and affection for the soft pink face glowing below him, pale green eyes wide and shining with tears, he wanted to see his omega tremble. The atavistic roar of animal dominance screaming from his brain stem to behind his eyes demanded complete obedience. “You let yourself go into heat...”

His hips crashed forward. Tweek’s hole was so open and slick, it slammed down to the base in one thrust, making his heavy, aching balls slap hard against the back of Tweek’s thighs. A pearl string of blood appeared on Tweek’s lip as he bit hard to keep the scream inside.

“You tell me while I’m at work...”

He pulled back and out, making Tweek squirm in misery, before hammering hard again, making his omega slide up on the mattress. The massive intrusion of his oversized cock made his husband’s flat gut swell, stretching him open like a condom.

“You leave the door open so any alpha off the street could come in and breed _my_ sow—”

This was too much for Tweek to bear. Tears gushed down his face as he threw his mouth open wide to wail, “No! Nobody but you! Just you!”

Craig started fucking fast and hard, each thrust scooting Tweek higher up on the mattress. “Shut the fuck up. I’ll lend you out if I want to.” He’d sooner have his trachea excavated with a dull spork, but the sentiment stood.

“Anything! Anything you say! Oh, _Jesus_ , oh fuck, fuck me, fuck me!” His head finally connected with the headboard, but there was simply no time to readjust. Craig bashed the back of his head into the wood again and again. If Tweek noticed, he certainly didn’t mind.

“You’re such a fucking greedy little slut...” Craig growled, showing his canines. “Making demands while you lie there like a princess...you’re just a stupid fuckpig....”

Out of a heat, Tweek could floor his husband with a skillfully placed punch. With his brain sloshing freely in an aquarium of hormones, bruised and bashed like an overripe avocado, he could only grind back and scream, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m just a stupid fuckpig!”

“You spoiled little brat...you worthless cocksheath...why should I waste my knot on your spent hole?” He could feel the tingle of his knot attempting to expand. He was running low on time, but he wasn’t about to let Tweek know.

“I’ll have your babies! I’ll have a whole litter for you! I’ll get big and fat and round with your pups, again and again and again! I’ll be your breeding pig! Forever! I love you! Please, Craig!”

Craig plunged balls deep and slowed his fucking to slow, shallow ruts, letting his knot swell inside. His nut sack ached, distended, still churning up fresh cum to pump his omega to the brim. Finally, Tweek stilled, eyes drifting out of sync, saliva drizzling from the corner of his slack mouth. If not for the twitching of his dick and his white-knuckle grip on Craig’s shoulders, he’d look like a corpse. Careful, Craig pulled back to test the seal on Tweek’s hole. It puckered out, pulling back against the fat blockage just inside. He spread one hand wide across his omega’s distended belly, feeling the way his cock stretched Tweek’s guts, the way his husband’s entire anatomy hugged greedily around him, swallowing him deeper.

Just briefly, Craig’s ego overtook his nature. He held his orgasm back just long enough to ask, “Are you ready, baby?”

Tweek was too strung out to even nod. He barely focused his eyes on Craig’s, pleading.

Craig used his full weight to drive that much deeper into his omega as he tipped over. At the first brush of fluid inside of him, Tweek swallowed a scream as he followed. He went blind as the intensity of his orgasm melted his brain to useless soup, going into a full sensory lockout but for the wet, sparkling wave of pure euphoria spreading up and out through their point of contact.

Snarling, burying his teeth in Tweek’s neck, Craig couldn’t empty his balls fast enough. Thick batter sprayed hard from his slit, pounding against Tweek’s inner walls, flooding him ‘til his guts were filled with his alpha’s sperm, making his belly pop out round and pink, pressing up into his alpha’s hard abs. Craig massaged the growing proof of his virility, working his seed up higher, pressing out the cramps and discomfort. Tweek purred in approval. His mouth curled into a moronic smile, his irises lost somewhere beyond his eyelids.

The latter portion of the knot was peaceful, almost prosaic. They lay almost still as the flow of cum slowed to a trickle, and then to a stop. It would be maybe fifteen minutes until they could pull apart, giving the sperm time to absorb.

Between gasping breaths, Craig asked, “You’ve been taking your birth control, right?”

Tweek nodded against Craig’s neck. “Can— _huh_ —can you get off my tummy? It’s too full...oh, Jesus, I can feel all the little sperms wriggling...”

Craig rolled onto his side, letting the knot pull Tweek with him. They lay side by side, one of Tweek’s legs thrown over Craig’s waist. His stomach burbled audibly, and Craig moved his hand back, continuing to apply gentle pressure against the tight spots, working out the bubbles. The trails of bared flesh on his back that Tweek had scraped open with his nails felt cold against the air.

“I forgot to kiss you...” Craig hummed. He slotted his lips against his husband’s, open but without urgency. Their tongues rolled together, ponderously trading mouths, drinking one another’s syrupy saliva. The choking stink of each of them calling out to one another had melded into a sweet, mellow aroma, lulling them into a soporific low. “Are you comfortable? Do you need anything?”

Tweek nuzzled in deeper. “Just don’t leave...don’t go anywhere without me. And don’t breed me again until after we get some water. We might die.”

“Mm, don’t care....”

They fell asleep at the same moment, still knotted together. When they woke up hours later, Craig’s flaccid length still buried deep into Tweek, they didn’t bother to pull free before going for the second round, during which Craig developed a dehydration migraine so sharp he went temporarily blind in one eye.

**Author's Note:**

> i wish sex was real and not just something made up for fanfiction


End file.
